


Twister, Monopolized.

by allonsytastic



Series: Whouffaldi Week 2017 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Human AU, Tumblr Prompt, WhouffaldiWeek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: Whouffaldi Week, day 4. Loosely based on today's prompt -"I hope you don't mind if I put this here"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used the UK edition of the monopoly board as reference which - as google informs me - means that _Mayfair_ is the most expensive property.

The weather outside is dreadful and tonight's big night out has been canceled in favor of a cozy night in, playing board games.

John's prepared two mugs of cocoa with cream and little marshmallows on top. How he manages to dissolve what feels like a pound of sugar into a single cup of milk is beyond Clara, and to her great annoyance, she's also never been able to extract from him the _'secret ingredient'_ he adds to create his characteristic brand of hot chocolate. Nevertheless and in spite of the health-compromisingly high sugar content _(not to mention the frankly obscene amounts of cream he adds)_ , John's special cocoa recipe has become one of Clara's guilty pleasures. She takes one of the steaming mugs off him and thanks him with a quick peck on the cheek. Much to John's amusement, her first sip of cocoa results in a sizeable milk mustache.

 

So far, they've gone through Jenga _(which_ _ **she**_ _'d won on account of him trying to show off his engineering skills and accidentally toppling over th_ _e whole tower in the process)_ _,_ Risk _(which_ _ **he**_ _'d won by talking her into signing a peace_ _treaty)_ and Scrabble _(which they decided to end on a draw lest it could devolve into a discussion over whether 'puntastic' was a real word)_. By now, they've moved on to Monopoly, a game that is traditionally associated with conflict _(probably even more so than Risk, Clara ponders)_

_"I hope you don't mind if I put this here"_ Clara remarks with a teasing grin, relishing the moment as she places a hotel on Mayfair. John responds by clicking his tongue in mock offence and throwing her a look from narrowed eyes. Regardless of his protests, Clara's accounting prowess proves to be his demise as he promptly rolls a double of sixes and has to move to the aforementioned field on his next turn, losing his entire in-game fortune at once.

  

In hindsight, Clara should have seen it coming when John first suggested a game they hadn't played in ages. _For a reason._

_"Up for a game of Twister?"_ he'd asked.

And in a foolish fit of naivité, Clara had agreed.

 

About three rounds and countless turns of the Twister spinner later, the two of them are thoroughly entangled in a sort of unstable embrace with very little wiggle room left between them _("This is Jenga all over again!")_

_"Oi! You're not allowed to lean on me. That's cheating!"_ Clara tries to shake off John, who barely manages to remain upright _(as upright as you can possibly be during a game of Twister anyway)_ , when she shifts her weight onto her right foot and forces him to adjust into a position that would prove less than ideal for _any_   bipedal creature. Not long after, disaster strikes when _'left foot on red'_ finally loses John his balance, a fact which he ingeniously exploits to deliberately 'land' on Clara - gently but effectively pinning her to the ground with a self-satisfied grin.

_"Hang on, is **this** your revenge for me beating you at monopoly?"_

Any of Clara's further attempts at a 'serious' conversation are thwarted by John's favourite and well-tried method of conflict resolution - a move she's secretly dubbed the _'cuddle-tackle'._

Clara's never read as far as the last page of the _Twister_ instruction manual, but she's pretty sure that violent snuggling is not how the game is supposed to end. Still, she's not going to complain. In fact, this seems like a major improvement over the original set of rules.


End file.
